


Dean's in Trouble

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shoulder pat Dean gave Castiel on his way to bed.<br/>I think we all knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Executioner's Song. Obviously heartbroken.  
> This is how I figured it went after Dean gave Cas that very tactile and knowing shoulder pat..

Castiel apprehensively cracked open the door to Dean's room. A slice of dim light from the hallway cut through the darkness, barely illuminating the figure huddled and quivering on the bed that stood centered against a pale, cold wall.

Something sunk so deep in Cas' chest that he ached. Dean was wrecked, completely helpless, and it seemed there was nothing anyone could do to help him. Though it was obvious he needed ample amounts of rest after the showdown he had just had with Cain, Cas knew Dean required his presence by the way he had been prodded on the shoulder in passing. 

Closing the door with a dull thud behind him, Castiel slowly felt his way through the dark til he reached the bed frame, fumbling around the corner til he was secure sitting atop the mattress. There were no words to be said, and he sat in silence for a moment, wondering if Dean was even awake. Suddenly, Dean's broken frame began to tremble violently, shaking the whole bed. 

"Dean?" Cas called into the darkness urgently. 

Dean said nothing, offering only muffled sobs and whimpers as a response. 

The sinking feeling in Castiel's chest evolved into a feeling of imminent implosion, sadness pumping through his veins. He had been unable to assist Dean is his times of need before, and it felt horrible. Now, he was sitting just inches away, and it was a much more hopeless experience. 

"Dean, I-" Cas squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to somehow block out some of the suffering. 

A trembling hand emerged from beneath the dingy sheets, feebly seeking its way to Castiel's knee, where it lay motionless. Cas gently grasped it, slowly raising Dean's fingers to his mouth, where he lay a sweet, placating kiss to the pads of his fingertips. This only seemed to amplify the sobs coming from Dean, who curled his body further into the fetal position. 

"Dean, I am here for you." Cas gingerly returned Dean's hand to the warmth of the blankets. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dean offered a broken, "Thank you Cas."

"Just.. Tell me how I can help. Please." Castiel pleaded with a furrowed brow.

There was silence for a moment, and Cas thought that perhaps Dean had finally succumb to the sleep he so badly needed.

"Stay with me." The words came out as if from a young child, freshly awoken from a nightmare, begging their parent to stay with them through the night. Dean was damaged beyond the point of trying to act strong anymore. He knew what he needed- all along- and that was his angel. 

Cas sat perfectly still, planning to keep watch over Dean as long as was deemed necessary. He would do anything for Dean. Anything.

After a few moments of what seemed to be content silence, Dean broke out into another fit of pathetic cries and body-shaking sobs. This time, he didn't try to muffle the sounds via shoving his face into his pillow. Gasping for air between whimpers, he outstretched a hand towards Cas again. 

"Dean," Cas gruffly inquired, "What are you trying to reach for?"

"C'mere, please." Dean sniffed, "I just-"

Nodding knowingly to himself, Castiel began to unlace his leather shoes. He set them at the foot of the bed, then shucked his trench coat, loosened his tie, and very carefully made his way to Dean's bedside again. 

"Thanks Cas."

"Anything for you, Dean," Cas reassured him, crawling into bed beside him. He sat for a moment with his back against the headboard, trying to figure out how best to comfort Dean.

Dean snaked a shaky arm around Cas' waist, finally swinging a leg across him, and resting his head atop the angel's heaving chest. Blood and tears began to seep into Castiel's dingy white shirt, but he did not give it a second thought. What mattered was that he was here now, offering as much consolation as he could. 

Within a matter of minutes, Dean's violent sobs began to dissipate to occasional sniffles, then to a slow, rattling breath. Every once in a while, his hands would tense, gripping Cas tightly for reassurance that he was still there. Still real, still tangible, still Dean's angel.

Cas closed his eyes, gently stroking through Dean's hair, hoping to communicate as much comfort as he possibly could. When Dean began to tremble again, Cas carefully nuzzled into his filthy blood-soaked hair, and planted several heavy, pacifying kisses. 

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here."


End file.
